


I’ll Stay

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew Jason was afraid he would stay in the Underworld forever. Sometimes Nico didn't get it. Jason seemed very concerned about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Stay

**Title : I’ll Stay**

**Characters : Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace**

**Summary : Nico knew Jason was afraid he would stay in the Underworld forever. Sometimes Nico didn’t get it. Jason seemed very concerned about him.**

**Disclaimer : The Heroes of Olympus series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**.-.-.**

“One more month before New Year comes,” Jason sighed. “Do you have any resolutions?” he asked.

                Nico frowned. He toyed with his skull ring while Jason stared intently at him. “Haven’t thought about that,” he answered shortly. He was confused when Jason smiled. “How about you?” he asked curiously.

                Jason looked proud. His blue eyes shone brightly. “My resolution is to help you finding resolutions.”

                Nico snorted. He shook his head. It’s hard to refuse Jason anything when he looked so determined. “I don’t need any,” he mumbled. Nico got up from the bench near the camp fire and walked to his cabin.

                Jason hurriedly followed him. “Do you have plans for New Year’s Eve?” he anxiously asked.

                Nico slowed his steps.

                “You’re going to the Underworld, aren’t you?” Jason prodded.

                Nico knew Jason was afraid he would stay in the Underworld forever. Sometimes Nico didn’t get it. Jason seemed very concerned about him, which made him uneasy. “What if I am?” he nonchalantly replied.

                “How-how long will you be there?” Jason stammered.

                Nico stopped. He was shocked at Jason’s pained expression. Jason looked as if Nico had said good bye for real. “Maybe a couple of days. But I already planned to stay here first. I’ll be busy in New Year’s, I think.”

                It’s amazing how Jason could be cheerful, then terrified and finally happy in a short span of time. He obviously looked relieved. “Doing what?”

                “Renovating my cabin.”

                Jason grinned. He casually put his arm around Nico’s shoulders, forcing Nico to continue walking. Nico wondered since when he hadn’t been allergic again to touches. Jason seemed to touch him a lot lately.

                “My cabin needs me, no matter how gloomy it looks,” Nico continued. He smirked as he recalled some of his friends told him that Hades cabin wasn’t only gloomy but also drop dead creepy.

                Jason laughed. “I’ll help you,” he offered.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
